NBNL Book 2
by SubliminalXmas
Summary: Second book in the series, a new world, new threats, new people. How will things go for Ian & Umbra on this new planet.


Book 2 Chapter 1

So much time has passed, Ian and Umbra had forgotten about so much, and lost track of time. They've finally found a new home, a new planet in a deferent section of the galaxy. A place where time had stopped and creatures of past on earth that went extinct called this planet home. It didn't have a name as far as they knew, and they didn't care as long as they had a life. Ian was finally at peace with everything that happened, he was at peace knowing Sasha and his nephew were safe and still alive. Though being so far from Milky Way he had no idea how much time would pass, how much time did pass. Their home was made from different metals and woods, there was rooms and a yard the size of a planet. Umbra was perched up in a thick bushy tree looking down at a potential victim for dinner. The creature she was eyeing was a young shantu, young yes, small? No the juvenile stood around fifteen feet when all fours, but when standing it towered over twenty. Umbra knew this wouldn't be a prized hunt but it would defiantly feed them for months. Umbra stalked her prey for hours waiting for the right time to strike, the opportunity finally showed itself when the shantu was distracted by something off in the forest.

Umbra made quick moves down the tree taking her sword in her right hand, back of the blade resting against the back of her arm. She lunged from tree towards the shantu and threw herself into a spin, the razor sharp blade cut into the base of the head were the neck meets and cut threw it like butter. The head crashed into the floor with a thud, bright red blood gurgling from the open wound at the neck, the body took a few more steps before tumbling to the ground shaking it like a small earth quake. Umbra huffed happily placing her hands at her hips and nodding at her kill. She took out a torch from her pack and solder the wound close so there would be no trail of blood back home. She flipped open the devise on her forearm and pressed a few buttons, within seconds the ship hummed over her. Making quick work she tied up the corpse and they were off back to home. Ian was sitting in the living room looking blankly at a fire he had made not too long ago, he inhaled deeply then let out a plume of smoke from his lips. He looked down to his cigarette gave it a flick with his pinky, and took another drag, the ship sat with a thud outside the house, and Ian smiled exhaling smoke from his nose as he flicked the cigarette into the fire.

""You made it back safely love" He said with a smile, while pushing his hair back from his face. "Yes, and I brought food for days my mate." Umbra replied as she walked up to him placing her hands on his. Ian was only dressed in a pair of cargo pants and shoes, his body was still in good shape though it had carried new scars. His abdomen was still hard like stone, as was his arms and chest. Though now he had let his hair on his chest grow, and his beard came down past his neck, his hair too had grown passed his shoulders, but Umbra still found him irresistible. He had plenty of scars, but only a few mattered to her "hey" Ian looked up to her "what did you bring us?" he asked peaking around her. Umbra bounced and took him by the arm pulling him to the back of the ship, she hit a pad on the side of it causing the door to shutter open. "Oh my, that's uh.. Rather large catch there love." He chuckled slapping her bottom as he walked passed her inspecting the catch. "Like I said, will last days." She said watching him. Ian nodded and smiled, "well we've been here long enough and I still don't know how the hell to butcher these things, shit I'm amazed that dinosaurs even exist on this planet." Umbra still didn't understand his fascination with these beasts. After all she has killed plenty of them before they found this place.

Ian rested his hand on the shoulder of the dino "thank you for the meal." After many hours and a lot of skin, guts, and blood, they finally got the best parts of meat and placed them in a freezer. Ian couldn't help but watch his mate do her work, not much has changed with her physically. Her body was still toned, and very supple where it needed to be. Though she hadn't put on her armor for months, the only piece she kept on was the netting, and some leather pieces to keep her style.

Umbra loved when her mate watched her, she would even go out of her way to make sure he would. It's been so long, and many times she thought that maybe her mate wouldn't want her anymore after finding out that they could not have children, it had saddened her to no end but her mate always reassured her that no matter what he wouldn't leave because of that "the sex and love is far too amazing to leave" was what he told her. Days, turned into weeks, and weeks into months. For being in an area predominantly home to predators they were hardly bothered by them, things were peaceful aside from a few scavengers, and the occasional T-rex marking his territory.

Umbra was finally at peace with what had become of the two, and what couldn't happen. Ian was just happy not have any violence and constant fear of something trying to choke him out, other than being pestered by dinosaur's things were great. In another part of the galaxy things were different, violence and death had plagued earth. Umbra and Ian's venture to another galaxy had moved things on earth to the future where someone found something, took it and made it his, until like always something went wrong. A few months had passed and the meat had begun to become scarce, this time they both went for the hunt, this time Umbra wanted something much bigger, and that had more teeth. Ian too was excited for this hunt, because he's always wanted to get up close and personal with a T-rex, and not the kind that were in a museum.. And bone. After a few hours of tracking and laying traps they finally found a giant. Dark brown in color, with lighter shades of grey and brown splattered across its body, tail, and legs. Umbra looked down to Ian and nodded, Ian sighed and nodded back. Stepping out from the bush he looked over to the giant dino and whistled. It must have been hard of hearing because it just looked around, went back to walking around. Ian now not only scared, but irritated grabbed a rock "Hey! Hey!" he hocked the rock nailing the Rex on the side of the head, the creature huffed blinked and looked over to the disturbance, and Ian looked at it and waved with a smile. The Rex faced his body to him, and let a throaty huff out. Ian choked, and started moving back slowly watching the Rex watch him. Then a roar that shook his body and made him bellowed from the rex.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" was all that Ian could let out as he ran for it, the rex stomping on the ground sending tremors towards Ian, and up into Umbra's perch. She watched carefully while letting out a soft chuckle as she saw him waving his arms about while running through the tall grass. She found amusement in this, and jumped from tree to tree watching him run like a crazy person on the loose. The rex seemed to be losing interest in him slowing it's pace, and letting out a few roars to make sure this prey had known that this area was its'. Umbra kept an eye on the rex as it began to slowly back away and head back to the area where it was found, but she wouldn't let it get back. Ian continued running and never looked back. Umbra followed the rex keeping it in her sights as it walked along the forest. Finally getting fed up with the tracking she decided it was time to take her trophy.

Umbra, knowing her path she set and saw the rex following jumped out ahead of it setting up a snare, and waited. She didn't want it to die off the second it caught it, she just wanted to trip it up and face it one on one. As she sat up in the tree spear and sword at the ready the rex came trotting around, and caught the line, as it tried to use its other foot to help push down the line it caught itself and crashed down to the floor. Its massive size and weight shook the surrounding area and Umbra up on her perch. She wasted no time, she tumbled onto the ground and cut the line for the rex who was now audibly upset at its fall. This made Umbra's chest well with fear, and excitement, the rex didn't wait to see its prey just lunged at whatever was near. Head-butting a tree in the process, Umbra watched only being 50 feet from it as it threw a temper-tantrum at its pain, but it didn't take long for the beast to see her standing at the ready. She clicked a button on the spear and it slammed its javelins inward, and she placed it on her back wanting the closer and deadlier approach, the rex walked a circle around her letting out huffs and shaking its giant head and neck.

Umbra twirled the sword in her hand, and a trill left her throat as she did the same getting ready to move at the slightest movement the rex would make. The standoff only lasted seconds and the rex by nature was the first to strike, its massive teeth crashed together missing Umbra as she dodged to the right, then bobbed back under quickly placing a hand under its chin feeling the gruff scales along its chin. The rex took steps forward swinging its head quickly to the left missing her again. Umbra quickly ran underneath the beast as it tried to find her, she took a quick glance at her blade to make sure it was sharp enough to cut through the thick scales and muscles the beast had around its neck. It didn't take long for the rex to find out where she was, but she was movements ahead, Umbra quickly ducked and spun around as the rex tried kicking underneath it to move her, but she was too fast as sunk the blade into its shin and circled it around to its calve.

Thick red blood began pouring from the wound and she clicked her mandibles together in joy knowing the blade could cut through the thick scales no problem. The rex let out a roar in pain as it limped and turned to face her taking its weight off its leg. She looked up at it as it ignored the pain and charged her, using the flat side of the sword she slapped its snout hard putting as much weight as she could behind the push, and the rex nosedived into the floor. She quickly moved to the side as it placed its hands on the ground to cushion its fall. Umbra took a few steps back and lunged into its side trying to push it over, taking all her strength she succeeded and it groaned falling to its side. Full of adrenaline and bravado she failed to see the giant foot coming at her, it connected with her right side and with the force of being hit by a bolder sent her flying through the air. Winded and now angry that she let this happen she gathered herself.

The rex was now to its feet and heading straight for her, she shook her head but was quickly tossed again by its head. Umbra let out a howl of pain as she slammed into a tree trunk, and now found herself scrambling to move as the rex's advances where much faster. Narrowly missing its jaws rolling from side to side she sunk the sword into its jaw, but the blade did not come free. Umbra panicked for a brief second quickly releasing her hold on the grip as the rex lifted its head and winced at the sudden pain. She scrambled off to the side and reached for her spear, but that too was missing. Off in the distance it could be seen laying against the mossy trunk of a tree. She ran for it dodging the massive tail that tried to swing at her. Before she could reach the spear her mask rang that there was a projectile coming her way. She turned quickly to see Ian standing off near a tree and his sword plunged into the floor at her feet. She huffed a sigh of happiness and quickly grabbed it, the rex now completely forgetting about the blade stuck in its jaw began its advance on her, but stopped and looked off to the left. Ian had let out a loud whistle and shot a round into a tree from his hand gun. Umbra took this chance, grabbing the spear and letting it wiz open before lobbing it at the rex. It sunk into the shoulder area deep enough to puncture its lung, it roared wildly in pain, and Umbra threw herself at it plugging the smaller sword into the base of its neck and pulled down, then pushed up slicing it clean open. The neck fell open and blood gushed from its wound covering Umbra. She wasted no time taking the smaller blade and jamming it as hard as she could into the bottom of the jaw wedging its way into the roof of its mouth.

The rex fell to the ground in seconds, blood quickly pooling at umbra's feet. It had died before it even hit the ground, Umbra trilled and looked down at it as its body involuntarily twitched. "Well that took a lot longer than I was expecting." Ian chuckled coming up to her, she looked down at him and gently elbowed his right arm. He looked up at her and smiled softly then looked back at the rex and whistled "this will be a nice trophy." He spoke as he reached down gripping the hilt of his sword and tried to pull, with a grunt and foot against its jaw he pulled it out "son of a bitch" he yelled as he stumbled backwards, waving the blade around. Umbra let out a laugh and gripped her sword tugging it out with some effort, once she got it out she began to remove its head. After hours of cutting and skinning they finally had a clean ivory white Tyrannosaurs skull.

Umbra and Ian took the skull apart and loaded it onto their ship, heading back to their home for the night along with some meat, the sun had finally set and they were home. The new skull was mounted in the living room and Umbra stood there with pride while she removed her mask. "Well dinner is ready when you are." Ian said, watching her look over her trophy. She placed the mask on it pedestal, and nodded with agreement within herself at the magnificent kill she achieved along with her mate. Once done in her self-revilement she headed into their dining area and sat at the table across from Ian, he smiled to her and began eating. She soon followed and ate her meal as well. After a few hours had passed and being sufficiently fed she sat at the table mandibles clicking in contempt "was the meal good?" Ian asked looking slightly nervous. She nodded to him with her version of a smile, and son got up cleaning the table, and kitchen.

Ian was proud that she enjoyed the meal, he's never cooked T-rex before. Never thought he actually would either, what he did know though was if they were still alive on earth and they found out about what had happened today a certain group of people would be up in arms and would have plenty to say. Ian chuckled to himself for a moment, then got up from the table and took a step outside. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he pulled out a single smoke and a lighter. As he lit it with the lighter Umbra walked up next to him with a huff reaching over and patting his shoulder. As they stood there in silence it was quiet and welcoming, Ian took a few puffs and looked up to the sky watching the bright stars, but then his brow furrowed as he watched something distort the sky and stars around it. In seconds the area around the distortion grew larger, and a loud boom rattled the planet as a giant ship came from nowhere hovering high in the planet's atmosphere. Ians' mouth was agape as he watched the ship come closer the sound of jets and hovering waves filled the surrounding areas. Umbra quickly came to him and tugged at his arm. He watched as the ship made its way into the planets invisible atmosphere. Waves of the thrusters' air pummeled into the soil and trees, all forms of life fleeing the area. Ian squinted looking up at the hull of the bow, - FRONTIER – was written in bold white letters. Ian sighed and watched while it made its way across the sky "looks like we're not alone anymore love." He said looking back at her. She looked back down at him, her mandibles clicking unhappily.


End file.
